Marcel Gerard
Marcellus "Marcel" Gerard is Klaus' former protégé and a vampire that he turned in the early 1800s. Marcel enforces a system of rules of his creation within the French Quarter, which all supernatural residents must abide by. He considers himself the king of the Quarter and of New Orleans. History Early History Marcel was a slave of the Governor, who was also his only second born son. In 1820, during the Governor's first son's funeral, Klaus sees him being whipped. After Marcel throws an apple back at the man whipping him, showing his bravery, Klaus kills the man before he can retaliate. When Klaus asks the boy his name, he tells him that his mother wouldn't give him one until he turned 10 years old out of fear of him dying of fever; but his mother died before she could name him. Klaus names the boy Marcellus, meaning little warrior. Klaus then took in Marcel and raised him like a son. After crushing on Rebekah since childhood and finally falling under his feelings, Klaus gave him a choice: to undagger Rebekah and live out their days together until Marcel grows old or be turned into a vampire. He chooses to become a vampire like he always wanted. He was Klaus' protégé for more then 52 years, until Mikael showed up and caused Klaus and his family to flee the city. Marcel survived Mikael's massacre of the vampires of New Orleans, and eventually established a leadership role in the French Quarter. Where to this day he reigns as a self-proclaimed "king". He mentions in The Originals that he studied law in the 1950s. At some point he got Davina as his ace through unknown means. The Vampire Diaries TV Series Season Four In The Originals, when Klaus arrives and presents himself to Marcel, his fun-loving, charming protégé. Even though Klaus built the town, his father, Mikael, ran him out of it over a hundred years ago. And now Marcel rules it. He's persuaded the humans to look the other way, chased away the werewolves, and locked down the witches with some kind of secret. Later, he kills Jane-Anne for performing magic without his permission. As Klaus goes to meet Sophie, Jane-Anne's sister. If she talks she’ll be killed like her sister. Unbeknownst to Klaus, Marcel has some of his men follow Klaus to find out what he’s planning. Meanwhile, Klaus is roaming the New Orleans streets and back alley bars when he sees one of Marcel’s day walkers. He asks the day walker where Marcel is. When he refuses to say, Klaus threatens to feed on him. Marcel appears and tells him in no uncertain terms that nobody, and he means nobody, especially Klaus, hurts his men. He demands to know why Marcel was having him followed, and also wants to know what he’s been up to in his, Klaus’, town. In response to Klaus’ question, Marcel takes him up on a balcony and shows him the view of New Orleans. He says the town is growing and he has complete control over all the witches. Klaus, seeing the power that Marcel wields, wants to know how he’s doing it. Marcel refuses to tell him. As Klaus and Marcel look on, Marcel sees the girl, that’s the bartender from one of the bars. Marcel jumps to the ground to greet her and begins flirting with her. Klaus confronts Marcel and demands to know what the deal is with the witches. Marcel says it’s his secret and HIS town, so he won’t tell him. Basically it’s none of Klaus’ business, which obviously Klaus doesn’t agree with. Klaus tells Marcel that New Orleans WAS his town. Marcel mocks Klaus, asking him if he’s jealous. He reminds Klaus that he ran from the town, then he brags about how the vampires rule and how he controls all the witches. Marcel tells him that he’ll let him stay in HIS town, as long as he understands that Marcel is the King. So Klaus better show him some respect. Marcel does not seemed concerned that Klaus is an Original. The other vampires gather and surround Marcel. Klaus flashes over to one of Marcel’s many vampires and bites him in the neck. Then Klaus, his mouth dripping with blood, tells him that his vampire friend will die before the weekend is over. After all, a werewolf bite is death to a vampire. Klaus informs Marcel that he’s broken one of HIS rules, and he can’t be killed. “I’m immortal. Who has the power now, friend?” asks Klaus. Later, Klaus goes to see Marcel and tells him that he’s really not his enemy. Klaus, as a peace offering, gives Marcel some of his blood so Marcel can give it to the man he bit. Klaus’ blood will heal him and it will be “as though it never happened.” Klaus says the French Quarter is Marcel’s home, and if he is welcome, he would like to stay for awhile. The Originals Series Season One In Always and Forever, Elijah had been watching Marcel, who had become vampire king of New Orleans in Klaus's absence. Elijah was apalled by how Marcel's crew kills people in public. He was also mystified by Marcel's mysterious control over the town's witches, who aren't allowed to practice magic under penalty of death. When Sophie, Jane-Anne’s sister, comes to collect her body and put it in a cemetery so she can be at peace, Marcel takes it away from her and says that Sophie must cooperate in order to put her sister to rest. In a meeting between Marcel and Klaus, Marcel says that New Orleans is his town, which sets Klaus off. He goes on a rant about how he made him the man he is, but Marcel explains that when Klaus ran away, he took over. When Marcel says he knows how to deal with Klaus, Elijah comes in to talk to him. Marcel won’t explain how he controls the witches, but Elijah explains that the blood of a hybrid will cure the fatality of a werewolf bite. He bargains that Marcel needs to let the witches bury Jane-Anne, and gets her body for the witches to prove his loyalty to the witches and the agreement he has made with them. In House of the Rising Son, three months later Marcel only lets a selected few of his vampires wear daylight rings. The rest are night-walkers, and they like to host a huge party at Marcel’s place every night, invite the tourists, and feed on them at midnight. But the tourists get healed, compelled, and get sent on their way. One of Marcel’s followers came to give him news of some killings of the local vampires. There was no evidence of who. The next day, Marcel and Klaus are in a bar. Camille is studying and Marcel is “pinning” over her. Camille was going to leave when Klaus stops her. She’s taking abnormal psychology in college. Klaus brings her over to their table and kind of flirts, but still tries to help Marcel win points with her. He says that his friend has been depressed because he can’t keep his mind off a girl. Klaus’ “friend” thinks this girl is a queen. Klaus of course thinks he should “cut his losses” but he needed Camille’s opinikon. She thinks that if he’s nice guy that maybe one day he’d get a chance. Marcel, being bold asks her out for 9 o’clock that evening. She says she’d think about it then leaves. Klaus says that either he’s lost his touch, or maybe Marcel had. Marcel and Klaus go to take care of a human/ newbie vampire problem. They arrive to a parking garge to find a man and a woman in the back of a van. He tells them about wanting blood and becoming a vampire, but only one of them gets to live. He tosses a coin and which ever one gets it, gets to live. The girl grabs the coin, at first Marcel acts proud but then snaps the girls neck. He says to let her die in the cold because he has a thing for people that betray’s their friends. Then leaves. Marcel finds Rebekah on the balcony and greets her. Marcel recalls the last time he saw her (when Mikael was burning the city down and they fled). She left without even looking for him. He seems so bitter and hurt by it. Rebekah says she thought he was dead. Rebekah accuses Marcel of being afraid of Klaus. Marcel denies it and says that he’s not afraid of anything. Rebekah tells him that if she finds out he knew about Elijah’s disappearance that she would kill him herself. Klaus is at the bar drinking then Marcel comes in with sour look. Klaus teases that he knows that face, woman problems. Marcel calls Klaus a dick for not telling him Rebekah was in town. Klaus said he thought it would be more fun this way. Marcel gets the call about the wolf, he orders it to be killed. Marcel and Camille are on a date at the bar. Rebekah comes barging in demanding to know where Elijah is. Marcel knows that Rebekah won't kill him, but she will kill Camille. Marcel caves and takes Rebekah to find Elijah. He has him hidden in Davina’s attic. Davina throws her against the walls with her magic and out the window. Marcel has Rebekah in her old room. He lets Rebekah know he’s in charge and everything in New Orleans is his. He also warns her not to ever touch “Cami” again. Marcel goes to talk to Davina, she’s upset and drawing. Marcel tells her that the Mikelsons are here to stay, she doesn’t like that and he asks her for a favor…he wants her to find out how to kill an Original. In Tangled Up In Blue, Marcel is getting fitted for a tux, suit. There are now ten dead vampires. Klaus walks in while Marcel and Thierry are talking about who might have done it. Klaus asks for Elijah back, Marcel asks Klaus to take a walk with him. Marcel is having a party and he isn’t willing to give Elijah back just yet, just to show who has the power. Klaus and Marcel are listening to Thierry play the saxaphone. Marcel thinks nothing is going to mess with his town. Klaus gets into Marcel’s head about traps and thinks that he should rile the witches up. At the ball, Marcel sees that Rebekah had invited Cami. Marcel goes to Cami, apologizes for not inviting her. Then says hes not going to leave her all by herself, looking so beautiful. Marcel and Cami almost kiss Diego comes to tell him about what happened with Thierry. Marcel grabs Thierry by the throat but they calm him down and remind him where they are. Marcel sentences Thierry to 100 years in the gardens. Katie is walking up the street…she’s trying to save Thierry. Katie is hurting Marcel and Davina is helping him through magic. Klaus then steps in to help and snapped Katie’s neck then Marcel thanks him. Marcel is torturing Thierry and leaves him to rot in the Garden. Klaus and Marcel are on a bench talking about Camille. Klaus apologizes for Thierry’s disloyalty. Marcel agrees to give Elijah back to Klaus. Marcel goes to the tower and Davina is happy to see him. Davina doesn’t want to give Elijah back. Marcel is shocked by this. Rebekah is walking down the street but Marcel stops her. He kind of threatens her, let’s her know he’s not happy about the Cami stunt. In Girl in New Orleans, Personality Human Vampire Marcel is described as the life of the party. He is diabolical and dangerous as well as wicked, wild, and charismatic. Marcel uses said charisma as much as his vampire powers to get what he wants from others. If anything, Marcel’s that kind of hard-partying, hard-living vampire who knows how to enjoy the most out of life in the French Quarter. He takes his role as leader seriously, and enforces the rules he made without fail, though he is not above getting carried away, since he supposedly killed a witch in front of many viewers for this reason. He also seems to genuinely care for his subordinates, having stayed at the side of one dying from Klaus' werewolf bite until the latter provided him with the cure. Marcel also seems to be understanding as shown in his quickness to forgive Klaus for biting his friend when Klaus gave him the cure and asked for forgiveness. He is also shown to be, like many people in positions of power and privilege, arrogant; such as when he spoke down to Klaus, forgetting that he would be nothing if it wasn't for Klaus, and claims to be the king of New Orleans, forgetting the fact that the only reason why Klaus left was because he was forced to leave, and that New Orleans belongs to Klaus, not to him. Klaus is more powerful than him, he is immortal and would kill him without hesitation. He likes to have fun; really enjoys being a vampire. He takes pride in who he is. Also, his intelligence, being able to run a city and maintain it. He’s very competitive too. Like Klaus, Marcel likes to think up of contingencies; he requested Davina to figure out the fatal weakness of the Origina lVampires, not aware that the death of an Original Vampire would also mean the deaths of all other Vampires sired from their bloodline. Indeed, one of his weaknesses is that being a recently-introduced character, Marcel knows little about the nature of the Original Vampires, such as Klaus's blood acting as a cure for werewolf bite and if one dies all of their sireline dies too in matter of hours. Physical Appearance Marcel is described as hot, sexy, handsome, and very attractive. He has dark skin, and shaven hair. Marcel's style is quite similar to Klaus. He wears form fitting T-shirts usually dark-ish colors: black, grey, and blue. Wears dark jeans. He will also be seen wearing necklaces and scarfs. He has also said that he looks good in a suit. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson Marcel is an old friend of Klaus. Klaus reacquaints himself with a vampire that he actually turned back in the day, Marcel, who has created a whole set of rules and a whole society for the supernatural community that he’s in charge of sort of tipping his hat to Klaus and saying, “You taught me everything I know.” - so Klaus' former protegé is now the big king of the supernatural community in New Orleans and Klaus is stepping back into that. Camille O'Connell Cami represents an allure to Marcel and ultimately, as a result of Marcel’s interest. He is also protective of Cami. He likes that she is not a part of the supernatural world. Davina Claire Davina is Marcel's favorite witch. He took her in as family. She is important to him. Rebekah Mikaelson Marcel and Rebekah met in the 1800's, and as Marcel grew up he and Rebekah fell in love. As a child, he used to tell her he would "marry her one day" however years later after their developed relationship and Klaus' interference, given the choice between Rebekah and immortality, he chose immortality over her. After their reunion, their relationship is frosty, the two flirt and it is clear Rebekah has unresolved feelings for him. Other Relationships *Elijah and Marcel Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength: '''Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed: Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *Emotional Control: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses: Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *Immortality:' A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor: Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'''Super Durability: Vampires can take a great amount of damage. *'Lapis Lazuli' : Marcel owns a daylight ring that allows him to walk in the sun. *'Vervain Immunity:' Marcel, like Katherine ingests vervain and developed somewhat of an immunity to it. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Vervain:' The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Wood:' The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline:' If an Original vampire(i.e. Klaus) dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Only Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck':' '''Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one, it will not kill them but it will keep them unconscious for several hours and when they are still unconscious they won't have a pulse and appear to be dead. Name '''Marcel' as a boy's name is pronounced mar-SELL. It is of French originhttp://www.behindthename.com/name/marcel. Variant of Marcellus, "little warrior"http://nameberry.com/babyname/Marcel, from Marcus. (The source of these names is Mars, the Roman god of war.)http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Marcel Appearances TVD Season 4 *''The Originals'' TO Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' Trivia *Marcel is a vampire made 200 years ago since Klaus mentioned he raised him from an pitful street orphan to who he's today. *He studied Law in the fifties which helps him in trial against Jane-Anne and others who have rebelled against the French Quarter rules which he established. *Marcel's first shown kill was Jane-Anne. *He was in love with Rebekah sometime in the past, however he was forced by Klaus to choose between her and immortality. He obviously chose the latter. *Marcel wants to kill an Original, unaware that killing an Original will kill every vampire turned from their bloodline. *Klaus gave him his name, Marcellus, which he later shortened to Marcel. *He was raised by Niklaus, like a son and was considered family since Klaus raised him. Gallery Pictures The Originals 4.jpg 205 tvd 425.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Originals-Marcel.png Tumblr mlgrq96KL41rnppfqo1 500.gif marceltheoriginals.gif Tumblr mlgrdvc6jr1s18cq2o5 250.gif Tumblr mlgrdvc6jr1s18cq2o2 250.gif marcel with fangs2.png marcel4x20.gif Marcel (1).png Marcel (2).png Marcel (3).png Marcel (4).png Marcel (5).png Marcel (6).png Marcel (7).png Marcel (8).png Marcel (9).png Marcel (10).png Marcel (11).png Marcel (12).png Marcel (13).png Marcel (14).png Marcel (15).png Marcel (16).png Marcel (17).png Marcel (18).png Marcel (18).png Marcel (19).png Marcel (20).png Marcel (21).png Marcel (22).png Marcel (23).png Marcel (24).png Marcel (25).png Marcel (26).png Marcel (27).png Marcel (28).png Marcel (29).png Marcel (30).png Poster promotional The Originals.jpg Marcel2013.jpg To-1x02.jpg Hosueriding14.jpg Hosuerigin12.jpg Houserigin11.jpg Hosueriding9.jpg Houserising7.jpg Hosueofrising17.jpg Houseofrising16.jpg Tumblr mtotskfRTP1qhg6ebo4 500.png Bloodposter marcel.jpg The Originals - Marcel and Niklaus.jpg Camimarcel.jpg Diegomarcelcami2.jpg Dancemarcelcami.jpg Marceldiegodance.jpg Camimarcel22.jpg Diegomarcelcami.jpg Rebekahmarcel.jpg Marcel TO 1x01.jpg Marcel 2 TO 1x01.jpg Marcel 3 TO 1x01.jpg Marcel 4 TO 1x01.jpg Marcel's Daylight Ring.jpg|Marcel's Daylight Ring Young Marcel TO 1x02.jpg|Young Marcel Marcel TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 2 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 3 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 4 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 5 TO 1x02.jpg Young Marcel 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Young Marcel Marcel 6 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 7 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 8 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 9 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 10 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 11 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 12 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 13 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 14 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 15 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 16 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 17 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 18 TO 1x02.jpg Davina1x04.jpg DavinaMarcel1x04.jpg Marcel1x04.jpg Marcel TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 2 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 3 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 4 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Marcel 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Klaus and Marcel 4 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Marcel 5 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 6 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 7 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 8 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 9 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel and Camille TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 10 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel and Camille 2 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel and Camille 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel and Camille at the Masquerade Gala Diego and Marcel TO 1x03.jpg|Diego and Marcel Marcel 11 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel throttling Thierry Marcel 12 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 13 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 14 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 15 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 16 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 17 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 18 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Marcel 5 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Marcel 19 TO 1x03.jpg Sinners06.jpg Marcel 20 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel suit.jpg Marcel TO 1x04.jpg Marcel 2 TO 1x04.jpg Marcel 3 TO 1x04.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles